


All the Time

by Celestios



Series: MDZS All Us [1]
Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Childcare, M/M, Pregnancy, Supportive Wei WuXian, Trans Character, Trans Lan Wangji, good dads!!, stretchmarks, talk about body changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestios/pseuds/Celestios
Summary: When he comes in, Lan Wangji has his hair down, all brushed back off his shoulders, holding their son as he nurses, his tiny suckling noises barely audible. Lan Wangji stares down at him so elegantly, so full of love. He always looks so fond of their son, bursting with pride. Wei Wuxian knows that the softness of his eyebrows shows just how much seeing their newborn affects him.ORPart Two to All Us
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: MDZS All Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621444
Comments: 22
Kudos: 270





	All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello! If you haven’t read part 1, “All Us”, it’s fine! This is just a tiny sequel!))

Wei Wuxian loves Lan Wangji.

There is nothing about him that Wei Wuxian does not love. In the midst of his pregnancy, Wei Wuxian has grown to love the stretch marks and swollen feet and puffy breasts. Lan Wangji has always had small breasts, large and soft areola, pink as can be. They’ve always been able to be hidden with layers and layers of robes, his bindings not always needed. But once he started breastfeeding, and the baby had decided to favor one breast over the other, they’d grown bigger, differently shaped, and even sagged a little. He doesn’t bind anymore since the baby has been born so that it won’t affect his milk production, refusing a wet nurse when they offer. Lan Wangji has been home for the last month with the baby, taking breaks periodically to do some work, but not much. He hasn’t been night hunting or attending long classes and he hasn’t been doing much other than reading, walking about and caring for their newborn. 

He sleeps when the baby sleeps, he eats right after the baby eats, tries to nap when the baby naps throughout the day even if it’s not his normal schedule. Wei Wuxian always offers to soothe the crying baby in the middle of the night because he knows it’s hard for him to sleep anyway, and because he knows Lan Wangji must be exhausted. But being part of the Lan Clan means that no parent is ever truly alone. But Wei Wuxian goes out and works for most of the day, goes on night hunts, cultivates and exorcises spirits whenever needed, and returns to his tired but content husband.

The first month is always the hardest, they say.

Over the month, Lan Wangji’s stomach returns to its original flat state, his stomach less defined and more pudgy, and his eyes slowly start to have bags. His feet no longer swell and he’s able to breathe deeply again, is able to move as agile and effortlessly as he used to be. But even if his body has changed, Wei Wuxian thinks he’s even more beautiful, faded stretch marks and all. It isn’t a conversation they’ve had yet, he’s not even sure if it’s something that will ever be said but shown, but Wei Wuxian hopes he knows that he’s perfect.

Perfect, because there is no ideal shape he must be, and even more so because breastfeeding was not always easy and breasts were there to feed their child. They’re just like mini markets, there to supply food, and fascination over them shouldn’t be as big a deal as it is.

But Wei Wuxian also wonders if  _ Lan Wangji _ knows that. 

It’s not often that he’ll nurse in front of him, due to their difference in schedules, but when he does, Wei Wuxian drinks the sight in like it’s  _ better  _ than any wine he’s ever tasted. 

When he comes in, Lan Wangji has his hair down, all brushed back off his shoulders, holding their son as he nurses, his tiny suckling noises barely audible. Lan Wangji stares down at him so elegantly, so full of  _ love.  _ He always looks so fond of their son, bursting with pride. Wei Wuxian knows that the softness of his eyebrows shows just how much seeing their newborn affects him. Sometimes, their baby holds onto his finger while he feeds, or Lan Wangji trails the slowest circles into his little curls with a thumb as he supports his head. A-Yi is a small baby but he’s growing fast, although it took multiple tries to get him to latch. Wei Wuxian remembers tears on both sides trying to get him to, finding his husband in the middle of the night cradling him while leaking, unable to get him to latch on to feed. It took a whole hour but eventually he did and stopped crying instantly. 

Wei Wuxian closes the door behind him, striding playfully towards his little family. Lan Wangji knows he’s there but he only shifts a bit to cover up his chest, leaving A-Yi uncovered to feed. Cloud Recesses, though a modest place, cares not when it comes to feeding children and Wei Wuxian is used to seeing parents breastfeed almost anywhere, only covering up slightly, sometimes draping a cloth or robes over the babies head, but Lan Wangji doesn’t because he never nurses outside of their home. And he would never cover up their baby’s head in the house, opting to smooth out the thick fuzz on his head instead.

They’re beautiful.

And each time he watches, Wei Wuxian is overcome with the butterflies in his stomach, so in love, so overcome with the idea that this man is  _ his husband _ and the baby in his arms is  _ his son _ . It’s nothing he could have predicted all those years ago when he’d first met Lan Wangji. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything ever in the world. There is no regret in his life when he looks down at the squirming human in his husband’s arms, pulling away and whining.

“Is he done?” He holds his hands out to take their son but Lan Wangji just readjusts him against his chest. 

“Mn.”

“He’s getting so big,” he giggles, bending over to offer a finger for him to gnaw on. “Look at my big, smart boy! He’s so cute. He’s got your nose, and your eyes, he looks all you…I’m glad though! You spent nine months carrying him and twenty hours in labor, it would be disrespectful if he looked like me, ha ha!”

Lan Wangji smiles. “Mn.”

“And look at you, such a good father,” Wei Wuxian presses his cheek against Lan Wangji’s head, “so perfect, so hard working.” 

“Mn.”

“Is he sleepy now? He’s so quiet.”

“It’s not time for his nap yet. In a bit,” Lan Wangji rocks him gently, not giving him up to Wei Wuxian just yet. “He’ll tire out in a bit.”

“He looks like it,” 

A-Yi is wiggling about, eyes no longer focused on his father’s finger, sucking on it. Wei Wuxian can feel his bumpy gums and laughs softly, not wanting to wake him. He waits for him to let go and start gurgling to take him from Lan Wangji, and rocks him while his husband makes himself decent. 

“Should I put him down now? He’s starting to settle,” he speaks in a whisper now, waiting for Lan Wangji to direct him. “But if I put him down, will he wake up and cry?” 

“He’ll settle himself,” Lan Wangji says. “Put him down,”

Wei Wuxian bounces him hurt a bit more, walking him over to his sleep area, placing him down in his crib, making sure the area is clear. “Goodnight, goodnight,”

He places him down softly, supporting him as he goes down, holding his breath in case he starts to cry again. But he doesn’t, and Wei Wuxian just rocks the crib slightly. Their little human looks up at him before flailing his chubby, tiny limbs and making the squeakiest babbles. Wei Wuxian tries not to babble back, because it’s  _ so  _ tempting, but he knows babies should be spoken to clearly and coherently, like the people they will become and not little dolls. If he were to, he’s sure Lan Wangji would smack him with the ends of his sleeves.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji settles on the bed, not bothering to put his outer robes on. Wei Wuxian says goodnight to their angel and walks away slowly, just in case he starts crying, just in case! And goes to join his husband on the bed. 

“Yes, beautiful? Handsome, perfect husband and father?” He strips down of his heavy outer robes, washes his hands in the small basin before crawling into the bed. “Lan Zhan, I like your hair down. It frames your face perfectly.”

“Mn.”

“Do you know how perfect you are?” He kisses his husband’s round cheek, so soft, so squishy, “watching you take care of the baby makes me realize it. And you’re so handsome now, you’re glowing,”

“I’m soft,”

“And? You’re so soft! It makes sleeping against you so wonderful,” he squishes his head against Lan Wangji’s abdomen, “I think you’re perfect, no matter what. Do you know that? That you’re perfect? So lovely, so wonderful, such a great father?”

“I do.”

“Your confidence is sexy. I like that.”

Lan Wangji huffs, kissing his head. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Putting the baby down. Helping me so much.”

“I would prefer your brother to beat me to death if I didn’t help raise our son. He’s so perfect, too. So tiny.”

“Mn.”

“Can I sleep on you?” Wei Wuxian asks. “Can we nap together, hm, Lan Zhan? Until A-Yi wakes up?”

Lan Wangji nods. “Always.”

  
  



End file.
